Progeny: Charmed
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: After many years the Charmed ones legacy has kept going but now with their children gaining their special powers the world is still dark as ever as they fight the evil of darkness(I dont owned Charmed!!!)
1. Roan

You know how your mother tells you all those stories of her life when you are really little? You know, the ones that have her saving the day with her "magic powers" with your aunts. And you know the fairy tale world, with demons, warlocks, witches and other creatures? Well guess what? They weren't lying. Everything is true and I found that out the hard way on my sixteenth birthday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Rune  
  
Waking up in the early morning sunlight, Rune Halliwell, twin of Sebastian rose from his bed stretching while yawning at the same time. Looking down to the clutter of his half of the room he saw his brother sitting across from him, dressed and waiting.   
  
"Took you long enough slowpoke. We'll probably be late because of you and Catty is coming to pick us up in five minutes so get dressed now. She'll have breakfast waiting for us even though I already ate. Aunt Piper is going to take me to the club after school so you'll either come with, or take the bus."   
  
Rune didn't know how his brother could fit that whole schpeel into one paragraph. He regarded himself as the troublemaker of the family taking after his mother Phoebe. She had been like him, one who disregarded rules and made them up as he went along, his brother on the other hand was just the opposite who was very serious twenty-four seven and yet had some dark side that no one really understood.  
  
"Listen Sebastian, I don't know where you get off telling me what to do. I'm sorry if I make Mr. Perfect Attendance boy late, but chill. It's only the second day of school..."  
  
"And we were still late you jerk! Mom! Rune won't get up so I am late for school." Sebastian shouted through the floor. Their mother lived right under them; well actually she was in the kitchen and had heard the conversation.   
  
"Rune Halliwell! Get up now or you're walking to school." She yelled through the floor.  
  
When their mother said something they both had taken her very seriously. They knew something in her past had made her that serious even though she was still witty and a real joker.  
  
Getting up Rune weakly smiled walking through the bedroom door, towards the bathroom and walked in. For a second he hadn't remembered that today was his birthday. He was sixteen and that meant permit. He'd get the book, pass the test, and drive his mom's jeep. But Sebastian was older by five minutes, and that meant he'd get all the privileges: extended curfew, first dibs on the car, and everything else.   
  
Showering he thought maybe something would happen to change all that. Something wonderful, something spectacular...was someone speaking to him? He could hear someone talking.  
  
I am so worried. They are going to be released and if something happens today at school. Maybe they should stay home. Piper? Prue? I need you guys because I can't deal with this on my own.  
  
Stepping out of the shower the sixteen year old shrugged. Maybe he hadn't heard anything that sounded like his mother. Maybe it hadn't been anything. Maybe...what was that he was hearing now?   
  
That is the last time I wake him up. What does he need? A bugle call? I just can't wait to get to class so I don't have to see his pompous face! Ouch!! What's wrong with me? I am getting such a headache.   
  
"Argh. Rune! Are you ready? Can you get me some aspirin? I have a headache." Sebastian's voice shouted through the door.   
  
What was happening? How could he hear thoughts? Other than his own, it didn't make one bit of sense. He would have probably thought maybe he was still sleeping but hitting the door made him sure he wasn't. He was wearing old patch pants which were old covered in patches of the 1970s, 80s, 90s, and the early 2000s. He was wearing history basically and his favorite t-shirt that said "Its okay! I'm with the band." Putting on his Vans, which were ripped up due to their kitten "Luna." He didn't understand why they had a cat. His thoughts wandered till he heard a scream from downstairs.  
  
Running downstairs, Rune looked to see his mom speechless standing, looking marveled and then he looked across from her to see a sheltie sitting across from her. Whose dog was that?  
  
"Boys. Sebastian! Get out of that form right away. We have trouble." Their mother said.   
  
There was a glimmer and the dog vanished replaced by Sebastian. It amazed the younger twin that his own twin had been a dog? How was it possible? But then Roan's memories returned to the stories back to when he was a child and heard all those stories.  
  
"Mother? What is it? Why can I turn myself into a dog? That's crazy. Only people with magical powers can do that and those don't exist, maybe in the past but that was hundreds of years ago." Sebastian told my mom. She smiled weakly if anything and then started to talk. Catty had come inside by this point.  
  
"I would like to tell you how magical powers have saved your family one thousand fold. Demons, Warlocks, and other things have tried to kill your aunts and me more than once. Because of those "magical powers" we were able to survive and I was able to have you two and Piper with Catty so do not say that magic isn't real because it is." She said in about three breathes to the boys and lady.   
  
"Aunt Phoebe. I've known about my powers ever since I got my first scrape on my knee. I know that we are the Progeny. Those of the Charmed ones who will fight to keep the world from evil..." Catty explained to Rune and Sebastian.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you saying we're some kind of witches? We're going to fight demons and things to save the world. You're nuts." Rune told his cousin. He had the look of someone who had just been staked in the heart like a vampire.   
  
"Are you saying that you knew about your powers ever since you were like 5 and you never told us? Catty, I love you but come on girl. Us? Witches. I can't really believe it without some proof." Sebastian told her.   
  
"Fine. Aunt Phoebe? Would you please do the honor of showing my arrogant and idiotic cousins what the Charmed ones are made of?" She said taking a pencil, which wrapped around her blonde locks.  
  
"Of course Catty, now boys watch and learn," And in an amazing feat she lifted herself off the ground hovering in mid-air. It was really amazing, and the boys were shocked to see what their mother could really do. "Now Rune I need to make sure of something. Did you receive your gift yet?"  
  
"How the heck should I know? I mean come on. We just turned sixteen. How am I supposed to know what I can do? I mean we should be a traveling circus with healing girl and dog boy." Rune said harshly.   
  
"Mom, not to spoil the moment but...we'll be late for our first day of school. Anyway I need to go see Ari. It's our four-month anniversary and I am taking her to the club tonight with Aunt Piper's permission." Sebastian told his mother as he gathered his bag filled with school supplies and went out the door to his aunt's car.   
  
"Alright but we have to talk when you get back. You too Rune. If you both aren't feeling well at the end of the day call me on your cell phone and I'll come and get you. Alright?" The older charmed one asked.  
  
"Yes Mother." Rune said rolling his eyes. Boy, for turning sixteen and finding out you come from a family of witches damn. But something arose in the young teen's mind: Who was their father?  
  
Reaching school in the nick of time, they each separated going to their separate classes and being juniors in school their first set was homeroom. Rune's teacher was a young sophisticated type with a green blouse and a dark colored skirt that went right above her knees. She had dazzling red hair and dark green eyes making her look like a goddess from a myth or legend.   
  
"When I call your name please say present." She said in a soft cheery voice.  
  
The list of names rolled down and finally when she had reached the H's Roan suddenly heard something pop into his head, something that he didn't want to hear at all but unfortunately maybe this was God's way of trying to kill him.  
  
Another Halliwell? They had children? The council will not like this bit of events one bit and if the kid has powers then the legend is really true. Oh well I better say the name and maybe they'll be absent or something.  
  
"Rune? Rune Halliwell? Is there a Rune Halliwell here?" she asked the classroom.   
  
Standing up he nodded to her and politely acknowledged her winking at her for no apparent reason.  
  
"Present and accounted for ma'am. May I go make a phone call? It's very important." He said before sitting down again.   
  
As if a weight had lift from her shoulder she nodded with the same dainty smile and Roan realized he smelled something that wasn't food. It was someone but who could it be? I mean he had smelt bad b.o. before but not as bad as that. He walked out of the classroom he walked outside the corridor and dialed his home number.  
  
"Hi mom? Yes, it's Rune. Something strange just happened. I was in home room and I heard a voice but no one was speaking and the voice said something about a council or something and..." the phone went dead.   
  
"So..." a voice said. "You are one of the heirs to the Charmed ones' powers. Are you the Spellcaster, the Oracle, or the Assassin? I wouldn't come out in broad daylight but I kill very quickly and you don't look like a match for me." The voice said and Roan heard the manifestation of evil sniffing.   
  
"You are worthless boy. You are not the one I seek. Be lucky because if we cross paths, which we will, again then you are dead. I am just giving you leeway because you are not the target." And the manifestation vanished.  
  
Suddenly Roan felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He spun around so quickly, he send someone against the wall before realizing it was his cousin, Catty.  
  
"I sensed something! Did it hurt you? We have to go talk to my dad. I mean he can handle this sort of thing but are you okay?" she said nervously.  
  
"I'm fine. Whatever it was didn't hurt me at all. All it said was that I was worthless and that I wasn't the one who it was seeking. Someone else I guess. But I did hear something about a council." Roan told her.  
  
"The Neo-Triad. The new order of demons that replaced the original triad about three years ago. They haven't been active since our mothers' stopped them but I still don't get why the whatever it was, was confused with you." She said this pondering which Roan scrunched his eyes closed.  
  
"Where are your hall passes lady and gentlemen?" a drawling voice asked them. Great they were in school for half an hour and they were already in trouble. They turned around to see a senior who was big in size wearing a jacket that said "Hall Patrol" on it.  
  
"Galen, knock it off. We had to make an emergency phone call to his mom. Besides I can't be hanging out with you if I am stuck in detention." Catty told him pursing her luscious red lips at him.   
  
Galen was lured in and he was so happy he forgot that Roan was standing there. Catty waved her arm nonchalantly, Roan getting a clue to get out of there and he walked back into his homeroom just to hear the bell ring.   
  
"That was a very long phone call Mr. Halliwell." The teacher, who was later known as Mrs. Smith, said as he gathered his belongings to go to Environmental. He nodded and said something as he left the room.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Smith. Won't happen again."  
  
The rest of the day went as smooth as possible or at least as smooth as Rune tried to make it. He had fallen asleep twice in math and was already being threatened with a phone call to his mother. Would his mom actually care? Anyway, the day was over and the three newly witches met each other outside in the student parking lot.   
  
"Mom, wants me to drop you off but I have to do something first so I will be right back to pick you up and then I will drive Roan home." Catty said and then she vanished into the cafeteria, which was connected to the parking lot by a large dome room. Suddenly the air filled itself with soot and Sebastian started to shake viciously. He wasn't looking very good.  
  
"Seb? Sebastian! Are you alright man?" he asked. His brother didn't say anything but he was coughing a lot. He nodded slightly and in a flash he was the Shetland sheepdog once again barking viciously at the darkness.   
  
"You see boy. I told you I would find you again and what's this? You have a dog who is willing to sacrifice itself to save the likes of you." And suddenly a ball of light formed from the darkness. Roan knew he had to stop this thing from attacking his older brother. He just had to not let his brother get hurt. His mom would kill him.  
  
"Take this you bag of hot air." And Roan concentrated and concentrated focusing on the voice that led him to a dreary and tangled mind.   
  
No matter if I kill that one. I don't know why there is a dog but if that dog is his familiar then I will kill it as well. I must kill the child of Him at once if I want to survive. The Triad won't like it if I screw up again...what the...Argh...."  
  
And at that moment the darkness faded to form a tall man with a long beard in an Armani suit with his hands holding an orange globe that was beginning to lose its form and the man fell on his knees.   
  
"Stop it you worm! I must kill you! I must! For the good of the Triad! For the good of the triad!" and suddenly a voice was speaking, a voice that sounded very familiar.  
  
"Light and Darkness  
Full of Might  
Burn the soul   
We are forced to fight!"   
  
Sebastian was back in his human form, the warlock or demon or whatever he was gasping in fear as he felt a burning sensation throughout his body and in a moment there was nothing but a scream and a pile of ashes that the wind picked up and carried away to some unknown place.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could guys!! What happened?" Catty said tired as her breath heaved. " I sensed the evil presence but then it vanished a few moments ago. Can you tell me?" And at that moment Sebastian collapsed.   
  
Soon later Sebastian woke surrounded by his family: his mother, aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, including Catty and Roan. He shrugged and his mother hugged him as if they were saying their goodbye.   
  
"That was close. You don't know how lucky you are to be what you are." She told him and then she nodded to the boys Uncle Leo who was Piper's husband. They didn't know much about him but they loved him.  
  
"You three are witches. Of course Catty has known this for most of her life but to protect you all we created a binding spell that would keep your powers from you till your seventeenth birthday. Sebastian has the ability of transmutation, Roan, the ability to attack the mind and see through it, and finally Catty can clone herself."  
  
"Uncle Leo? Why would that thing want to have killed me and who's Him? I was reading that thing's mind and needed to kill me to appease the Triad or something like that." Roan told them and his family was shocked especially his mother.  
  
"The triad is the three most powerful demons. I thought it had collapsed but the source must of created a new or Neo-Triad. It explains a lot, and the demon was never after you Roan, it was after Sebastian."   
  
"After me? Why would it be after me? Why am I the target in question? Is it something about Dad Mom? Is that why they are after me? You said he never stopped watching over me but why of the three of us am I being targeted?" Sebastian asked with a many a question.   
  
"I don't know the answer but there is something else. There is a book, a magic book that our family has in possession of ever since the seventeen hundreds called the Book of Shadows. It contains everything that we have fought or found upon our fighting the darkness. There is an idea that the children of the Charmed ones will have namesakes "The Spell caster, the Assassin, and the Oracle." And if I am not mistaken you Sebastian is the spell caster." His mother announced and Sebastian nodded agreeing with her but Roan was in outrage.  
  
"Mom! We almost died if Sebastian hadn't said that mumbo jumbo. I don't want to be a witch! I am just a teenager!! All I want to be is a teenager and have a teenage life without demons, witches, familiars, succubus's, and anything else that doesn't belong. I don't want to hear people's thoughts in my head! Give the power to someone else because I don't want it!" he shouted and ran up the creaky oak stairs to his room.   
  
"Let's go upstairs Sebbie. I think our elders want to talk quietly alone, come on. I'll show you the Book." Catty told him taking his hand leading him up the stairs to the attic.  
  
"Let it sink in Phoebe. He'll be alright, it's just that what's happening to them will take a while to sink in and if I'm right, the Him that Roan was talking about is Cole and if the demon world has targeted your son there must be a reason for it. I am going up there to talk to them and see what the demons want with Sebastian. Don't worry." And after saying "Don't worry." The Whitelighter vanished in a haze of blue and white lights.   
  
"It'll be okay Phoebe. At least nothing else bad could happen from this...right?" Piper told her questioningly.   
  
"Wow. That's amazing," Sebastian replied going through the pages of the book when suddenly as if a wind was blowing through the house, the book had turned to a page of a demon with a face of something of Darth Maul's and on the other side of the page was a spell that read:  
  
"White of Light  
Dark of Night  
Place Belthaszar  
in my sight."  
  
"Wow. I remember mom telling me about that demon. They had vanquished him in their third year as witches. He was really powerful and very dark, deceptive even. I think that was one of their best vanquishings. Did you turn to that page?"  
  
"No. I didn't. The book did itself. Maybe we should say the spell and see what happens, I mean if he's dead he won't appear right?" Sebastian asked and Catty nodded and at once they started saying the spell.  
  
"White of Light   
Dark of Night  
Place Belthaszar   
In our sight."   
  
They repeated the spell for about 10 more seconds when there was a dreadful wind and a hurricane of dark shadows in the corner of the room when the darth maul look like appeared.   
  
"What? Who are you?" he moaned at the teenagers and then he saw the Book and then looked at them. "You, you're part of the three."   
  
"Mom!" the teenagers yelled down the stairs and footsteps could be heard going up the staircase and the demon saw someone he hadn't seen in years.   
  
"Phoebe, Piper. Your alive." The demon said and Phoebe clutched her heart and fainted from seeing the demon. Piper caught her just in time and she gazed at where the demon Belthaszar had once been standing.  
  
"You should of told us you hadn't vanquished him Mom!" Catty yelled five minutes later in the boys' mother's room. She had the determined look of Prudence, Piper's older sister who was somewhere in Africa photographing lions.   
  
"Well you two shouldn't have said a spell that could of killed you." Piper retorted back at her only child.  
  
"Well you shouldn't of lied and said you killed him when you really didn't and we didn't mean to say the spell. The book turned to the demon's page without us touching it!"   
  
Piper placed a hand in front of her face to cover a gasp and sat down quickly catching her breath. Had she turned the pages for them? It was quite absurd but she was their great grandmother after all. She eyed the two teenagers, they were so young to receive their gifts at their age unlike her when she had received them when she was in her early twenties.  
  
Suddenly the front door of the house blasted open the doors' removed from their hinges and standing in the doorway was a man. He was very handsome with spiky black hair and dark impenetrable eyes.   
  
"Give me the boy!" he shouted at Piper and she jumped up ready to fight. She concentrated and time froze but she saw the man fighting her power trying to break free.   
  
"Sebastian! Catty! Roan!! We have company!" she shouted to the next room. There were a many a footsteps and the three teenagers stood together. They were holding hands, their eyes closed.   
  
"I want him and I want him now," The man said. "Even the power of a charmed one is no match for myself. I am Clydus and I cannot be defeated by these puny attempts of powers."   
  
Roan concentrated to the best of the ability to enter and attack the man's mind but nothing worked. His power went into the mind and went right out. Something was really wrong. While he was doing that Catty concentrated too, she sort of split in half and flew herself into the body of the man but nothing worked and the copy was thrown back into the original.   
  
"It's your turn boy and don't make me cry out loud when I start killing your entire family and then the whitelighter." Clydus threatened but to Sebastian they were empty words, he knew what he had to due. He had the power all along and never knew it. Picking up a flower a wave of blue light filled the room and it became a small dagger.   
  
"Do you think that dagger will help stop me from killing you child?" he asked but he was saying this unsure of himself, he didn't know what the boy was fully but knew he could handle him.  
  
"Either get out now or die. Dagger with this spell I cast strike the limbs and make them not...last!" and with that spell the dagger glew with a bright orange haze flying and chopping the man's hand off letting it writhe and he screamed in pain before the hand and its owner vanished into the darkness.   
  
"Guys are you okay?" Sebastian asked a few hours later. Uncle Leo had returned and had told Piper what he had learned but Sebastian never found out because he was taking care of his brother and cousin who were bruised. Phoebe had awoken from her fainting spell and was very proud of her son who had defeated a demon, it hadn't been a vanquishing but that was good enough for her.  
  
Meanwhile outside the house of light and darkness stood the man who was yelling at himself.  
  
"I should have been ready! I could have destroyed the Halliwell line in one fall swoop. That boy is very powerful, more powerful then the rest of them. He is my weakness, he is what could destroy me but...no...he will not. I'll find a way to divide and conquer and then my job will be done and I will finally be able to go after my real prize. The boy's father."   
  
At the house Sebastian was talking to Catty and Roan while their parents were making dinner in the kitchen, the boys' Aunt watching Leo cook for probably the first time ever.  
  
"Guys because of what we did today we are able to live," and Catty smacked Roan for not paying attention. We kicked ass today. Real ass. We know what's out there now and we can protect ourselves. We'll stop this Clydus character and then we'll find out everything we want to know."   
  
And the two nodded wondering what was next for the progeny of the Charmed Ones.  
  
  
-To Be Continued.  
  
Don't you hate that? Can I be an ass? Of course you can Roan, sure Roan. Well that's the first chapter of our story. I know you hate the "To be Continued" Dramatic music and then you'll expect me to tell my brother and my cousin to start on their chapters right? Of course or no one will ever find out what happened after our first confrontation with Clydus. He is such a bum. You'll never find out how I got a girlfriend or how Catty and Sebastian.... well you'll find out.  
  
Peace out everybody!  
  
-Roan Halliwell  
The Assassin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sebastian: Part 1: How History Repeats I...

Chapter 2  
Sebastian  
  
Hello I'm Sebastian, the calm one, Halliwell. I take everything seriously but I am very calm about it. When we found out about our powers I was very, can we say...mellow about it? My brother Roan was very crazed with the idea that we became witches on my seventeenth birthday. (It was my seventeenth and his sixteenth). My cousin Catty is a witch and she's been great. She is actual a witchlighter if there ever was a word. She is the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter. A whitelighter is the guardian of a witch. They can heal and poof and stuff. Poofing is like teleporting or blinking. Anyway its' been a few months since we received our powers and a lot has happened. I found out about my father...and about how the past can repeat itself.  
  
Part 1:   
How the Past repeats itself.  
  
It was December 05, 2001. The air was cold, and the winds blew throughout the town of San Francisco where one child of a Charmed one was standing by him in the tile floored bathroom staring at the mirror. He was trying to find something wrong with himself and from what he could tell, there was nothing wrong. Sure he had a few hairs protruding from his chin from not shaving everyday, but his dark blue eyes and his handsome visage showed that of an actor and a jock. He enjoyed acting since he was little and played sports when he hadn't made a role in a drama or musical he had tried out for.   
  
The dark hair accompanying the blue eyes made him, a drop dead gorgeous junior. He was one of the most popular kids in the school and he had hardly been there for three months. Ever since he had received his power of trasnfigurating himself and some bizarre way of saying spells off the top of his head made him feel calmer.  
  
But right now, at this point of time the only thing he cared about was himself and why his girlfriend of a year and a half had dumped him for some short and muscled artist.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door of the rather small bathroom aside from the fact that it had a shower, and unfortunately Sebastian opened the door to reveal the last person he wanted to see...his brother. Roan Halliwell was witty, somewhat of a smart aleck and didn't see why there should be rules for everything. He had long dark brown locks, and piercing brown eyes. He was shorter than Sebastian by about 3 inches and was skinnier than stocky making the two complete opposites. He was wearing a black t-shirt and leather pants that his mother had bought him for his birthday. All in all, he looked good.  
  
"Hey, are we going to the mall or not?" the younger asked sibling.   
  
The sibling didn't reply and rather pondered the question. He looked at the black clad teen and without a word he vanished replaced by a dark furred kitten that scrambled out the door and out of sight. The boy hated when Sebastian did what he did. He knew that his older sibling was going through a lot but he wasn't going to say anything. He had his reasons for why he kept things secret and this reason was that it would break his brother's heart. He followed the kitten down the stairs to where their mother was speaking softly to the other boy. Her words were calm yet had a scent of pure mystery:  
  
"It's okay honey. Hey I've broken up with plenty of guys and then I found your father and he was the best of the best. I trusted him with my life and I still think about him everyday."  
  
Their mother was Phoebe Halliwell, one of the Charmed ones, and one of the most powerful known witches whose powers had evolved as she grew in the magic. She had gone from having premonitions of the future to those of the past and then levitation as well as a mind bolt thingy that he surmised he had received from her. He saw her in the mirror, short with blondish brown hair and a face that looked like that of a twenty five year old. She was only about 38 and if anyone's mom was a babe, his was.  
  
"Mom, I guess I'll go take Roan to the mall. He's been dying to go and I would like to go to the bookstore. I want to see if they have the new Star Wars or Xanth novel." And finally Roan made his entrance into the hall.  
  
"Let's go then driver. Mom, we should be home around 6:00 so don't wait for us to eat. Oh and Catty's meeting us at the mall and getting a ride home so expect three for dinner. Oh wait, we're getting take-out...again?"  
  
Their mother nodded and shooed them away as she went upstairs to the attic where the most prized Halliwell possession lay waiting to be read: The Book of Shadows. This contained the history of the Warren line that was the Halliwell line. It had histories of demons, spells, counter-spells, enchantments, and potion makings. The first time the Progeny had used the book it had flown to the page of Belthaszar and so Sebastian and Catty had summoned him accidentally but then banished him.   
  
While their mother studied the past meanwhile in the present two boys were driving a grand am jeep that their Aunt Piper had given Sebastian as a birthday gift. They had reached the mall with little traffic. They got out and bade each other farewell promising to meet for lunch. They went in opposite directions, the eldest going towards the bookstore, the youngest going to the music store. At that moment they didn't know the ruckus that was about to take place.  
  
B. Dalton gave you the feeling of helping employees who were rather mad about pay hour cuts, these people needed coffee. Sebastian almost ran to the new arrivals and noticed that the new Star Wars novel as well as the newest Xanth addition was in. He picked up both but instead of going to the counter he went to the corner of the story and began to read.   
  
At that moment, no one, especially not two of the Progeny would feel the darkness that flew through the mall at that moment. Sebastian had dropped the book writhing in absolute pain, yet no one noticed be it that he was in the back of the shop or that no one had felt the awesome touch of evil. He had felt the evil enter the store but something in him fought against it and he hoped soon he could find out what that was.   
  
He picked up the two books and went to the cash register. He handed the counterperson the books, and paid 12.50 for both books. He would read them later, much later. He searched the crowd for someone who felt like his brother. He finally sensed him and entered the shop going towards him at eye contact.  
  
"What's up bro," he asked, "you look like you went through the wash cycle of our dishwasher. Maybe you should go home and I can take the bus with Catty."  
  
"Are you telling me you didn't feel that surge of.... darkness...of evil?"   
  
"No, should I? Anyway, that girl over there is checking me out so excuse me." And the younger of the two walked over to a girl wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and white colored capris. He recognized her as Alicia Dunst, one of the hotter girls in his grade. He saw that the two were talking rapidly and with an arm around his she led him away and gave Sebastian the look of someone who wished not to be bothered.   
  
There was a tap on the witch's shoulder before he realized anyone else was there in the store. He turned to see Catty, standing there wearing a dark blue blouse and khaki shorts. She looked concerned for her cousin, being that she knew he was more sensitive to the forces of evil. The only thing was that she didn't know why and as a whitelighter's daughter who could sense evil.   
  
"Who was that girl with Roan? She looked familiar but I couldn't see her face, hey...are you okay?" Catty asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah I am fine but I did feel that surge of dark energy, that evil. Do you think there's something or someone in the mall?" Sebastian asked without answering Catty's questions.   
  
"Yeah. I definitely felt it and I was in the underground parking lot. For some reason it didn't want me. How about you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. It tried to get me but something sent it packing. I don't know what, I so wish we had the book with us. What should we do?" Sebastian said obviously worried about the event that had just taken place.  
  
"We should go home first. Once there we can find out what's what and see what we can do to stop whatever is in the Mall. We need to get Roan first."   
  
Catty replied and they went together towards where Alicia (Catty later found out) and Roan had gone but they were nowhere in sight. They checked every store, floor, and even the underground parking lot for them but they were nowhere to be found.   
w  
"I am getting such a bad feeling..." Catty started to say.   
  
"Do not say that Catty. Every time you do something bad happens!" And as he said that a door popped into the air and it looked a lot like the Halliwell's front door.   
  
"Hey, how'd we do that?" Catty asked shocked. She had no idea what they had said or done that would make them able to create a door right in front of them.   
  
"It's locked." She told him after trying to open the door. She tried to force it but didn't want to damage the door.   
  
"Let's try a spell...When you way is locked.... all you have to is knock." And he knocked on the door three times and the door opened.   
  
"Let's go." Catty said jumping through the door and it closed behind the two and then vanished into thin air.   
  
They looked around and it seemed to be Phoebe Halliwell's home. They started to shout.   
  
"Aunt Phoebe!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hey, someone is in the house!" a voice shouted and it sounded a lot like Catty's mother Piper.   
  
The two walked into the living room to see a man, and two women standing in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Piper asked inquisitively.   
  
"Mom, you are kidding right? It's Catty, your daughter and Sebastian your nephew." Catty said surprised once again.  
  
"I'm not even married and I would remember if I had gotten pregnant. Who are you?"  
  
"Sebastian Halliwell. Hi mom." He said to Phoebe and she fainted right onto the couch.   
  
About three hours later they had figured it out. The two of them had gone back in time about five or six years. The door had been sent by someone else other then their family and they were stuck without powers.   
  
"What are we supposed to do? We feel an evil force in the mall and now we're like ten years in the past and we don't have powers." Catty complained to her cousin.  
  
"Well the good thing is that Clydus hasn't come into power yet but first things first. We have to summon a demon." Sebastian said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Phoebe asked her future son. "Who are you going to summon? If you summon the wrong demon."  
  
"You guys wait outside the attic and I'll take care of it." He said walking to the attic and went straight to the Book of Shadows, and after turning about half the book he found the summoning spell he would use. First, he drew a circle in chalk and said a simple spell  
  
"Demon summoned will not move from the space drawn in rouge." and the circle glew with a reddish blue light before fading back to the regular reddish color.  
  
"Magic Forces.  
Black and White  
Reaching out through  
Space and Light  
Be he far or be he near   
Bring the demon   
Belthaszar here!"  
  
There was a bolt of black fire that arose from the circle and he looked stunned. He looked at the boy seeing the darkness in his heart even though the boy did not realize what he was.   
  
"Who are you?" The demon asked the boy.  
  
"I am Sebastian Halliwell. Now before either I banish you or whatever tell me, has anyone used the powers of Tempest? The time demon?" he asked short and quick.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He asked with a devilish laugh.  
  
"Because if you don't I will have a potion created so fast that you will be dead." And his eyes changed from their crystal blue to a dark black, his hair lengthening and his fingernails sharpening.   
"You...." He said and then began to speak "Clydus, a novice demon used the powers of time but the Clydus not of this time. Of yours I believe. And I do not know how to send you back so can I go?"  
  
Sebastian nodded and banished the demon, which would forget that they had ever had that conversation. He went downstairs to the man who was called "Manny" and his future mother and aunt. Manny, looked awful familiar but the teenager couldn't place the face.   
  
"They are after a succubus. A woman who was once a witch but turned really really bad. She's killing a lot of guys who are enlisted in a dating service and they just got back from there where Manny had gotten into a fight. They are going to P3 tonight to try and stop her but they don't know whom she is." Catty said in about three breathes.   
  
"Alight. Now if it's a succubus we'll need candles. Fire to the flame.... Catty I just realized something. Roan said he hadn't felt anything in the mall, what if the succubus got to him and made him go gaga over the spirit of a succubus who went into that girl he was with."  
  
"It makes sense. But what doesn't make sense is why he would send us into a time where we could learn about the enemy. I mean he's either training us in a weird way or he's a stupid idiot."  
  
"What if he meant for us to go somewhere but someone did something that caused us to go to this timeline to learn about how to defeat the succubus in our time." Sebastian told her. She nodded.  
  
"Do you know how to get us..." Catty started to ask before there was a violent shimmer of light and the same familiar door appeared in the middle of the room. Then suddenly a voice filled the room letting everyone hear:  
  
Your enemy is the succubus. She has allured your family member into her domain. If he dies the power of the Progeny will die, and you will be helpless. Go now and try to save your brothers' life.  
  
"Okay. This is really freaking me out." Piper said collapsing on the couch. Manny still hadn't said anything. Even though the children had only been there for a few hours they had bonded.   
  
"Well, good luck with your succubus. We'll see you." Sebastian said opening the doorway and stepping inside. Catty hugged Piper and then Prue, forgetting about Manny and smiled as she vanished into door it vanishing after her.   
  
"What just happened?" Piper asked Manny. The sudden flow of new memories vanished from their minds, forgetting about the children who had just entered their home and left through a magical door.  
  
In their present time, the two teenagers landed in an old Victorian style house. They were not in the mall parking lot and they were not in their home either. That meant no Book of Shadows. The lamps were lit dimly but there was an aroma of cinnamon coming from the upper part of the house.  
  
"Why do you think we landed in this large creepy house?" Catty said nervously. She was wringing her hands, each beginning to cover itself in sweat.   
  
"Don't panic girl. We'll save Roan. We usually do." Sebastian told her and they, hand in hand, and was sure to go slowly. They could hear voices coming from one of the rooms near the staircase.   
  
"Don't move baby. I'm your number one fantasy." A feminine voice spoke.  
  
"You're my number one fantasy...Alicia." Roan could be heard moaning.   
  
"You'll give me what I want...boy.... my Sebastian." She spoke.  
  
"Oh my lord. She thinks Roan is you. She targeted you but when you defeated the evil it tackled Roan being he's a witch. She's going to.... ewwww." Catty said.   
  
"We have to go get him. Do you think you could distract the succubus with your double?" Sebastian said quietly and very quickly.   
  
"Yeah, I am sure I can do. I mean dad and me have been practicing for like ever." Catty responded and closed her eyes. There was a small glimmer of light and there were now two Cattys'. Sebastian was still baffled by her strange power.  
  
The copy poofed out of the hallway and there was a shout inside. Catty gasped as she keeled over. The double and herself were connected so if something happened to the clone it happened to her as well.   
  
"Drop it." Sebastian said in a commanding voice and Catty nodded. She got up and heard a shriek coming from inside the room. It was Roan's.   
  
"Give me what I want. Give me your death!" the girl shouted.   
  
At that moment Sebastian kicked down the door. He glared at the girl and tackled her into the wall. She gasped in surprise. Catty ran to Roan helping him re-dress for he had everything but his shirt on him. (well no shoes or socks but don't get technical).   
  
"I want the Halliwell! I want Sebastian!" The succubus spirit shrieked inside the girls' body. She couldn't lose again especially to the children of those who had defeated her once before.   
  
"If you didn't know, I'm Sebastian." The boy told her before punching her in the stomach and words could be heard coming from Catty's mouth uttering a spell that she had come up with.  
  
"You are evil.  
You are pain.  
Release yourself  
Release your gain  
Return to darkness  
Where shadows dwell   
You cannot have the girl   
Or Sebastian Halliwell."  
  
And the girl went unconscious in Sebastian's arms, the spirit of the succubus cursing at the witch. Roan helped Alicia on the bed while Sebastian completed his own spell with a lighted red candle.  
  
"Little flame  
I permit  
Burn this spirit  
So it no longer exists."  
  
There was a shriek of rage and pain coming from the spirit but it could not be heard and in a flash the spirit was gone blown up in millions of pieces again and hopefully for good.  
  
  
"What happened?" The two heard him asking after they had taken Alicia home. He was confused about the entire ordeal and was listening to Sebastian and Catty retells it.  
  
"Well you had been hit by the succubus's power and somehow I wasn't effected. Catty met up with me and we went to the car but instead of going to the car we entered through this door. We ended up like 10 years in the past and through that we were about to find out about the succubus and how to defeat her. Luckily she didn't suck your testosterone out before anyone else did." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Yeah. You had us worried for a moment or two. Now you tell us, what was it like almost having sex?" Catty asked innocently.  
  
"Actually I really didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew was that I had to make Alicia happy and...." The phone rang just as he was going to say something and he opened it hearing a voice that made him go gaga.   
  
"It's Alicia. She wants to go on a date...with me!" He said jumping for joy. For these Charmed one's children they hadn't been harmed as bad as they could be but somewhere else there was another plot afoot that would hopefully destroy the child known as Sebastian Remus Halliwell.  



	3. Sebastian: Part 2: An Artist's Dilemma

A/N: Remember I don't own Charmed except for my characters and their descriptions. I am not getting money for this so don't worry. Enjoy the second part.  
  
Part 2  
An Artist's Dilemma  
  
  
Eddie Aryanian was one of the best artists of the entire school. He had good grades and was a pretty well developed character. He was in school musicals, played on the basketball team, and was one of the heads of the Literary Magazine "Illusion" at his school. He happened to go to the same school as the Progeny, the three newly gifted witches who fought demons, warlocks, and especially nightmares. What Eddie did about a week from now would cause an interest in him, one that would make the Progeny have a dilemma...  
  
It was Friday. The glorious day that led to a three-day weekend. The break-up between Sebastian and his girlfriend of three months Laurie-Anne hadn't been that bad a break-up. She had decided that he wasn't good enough and moved on to Eddie Aryanian. She probably sensed something wrong with him ever since he gained his power of transfiguration. The day dragged on and it was lunchtime where Sebastian, Catty, and Roan met at their secluded table so no one would overhear.   
  
"This is weird. No dark forces have been in the area since Roan's girlfriend tried to kill him." Catty was saying in a hushed voice. She was short and petite but had a pretty good mean streak and was into protecting the innocent.   
  
"Well I think the Whitelighter's are giving us some few good days off from fighting. We have midterms coming up anyway, and I'd hate to not being able to study with all the dark forces trying to kill us...again." Sebastian told them and they agreed.   
  
With midterms coming up spells and potions would have to wait. Luckily Sebastian and Catty had been formally exempt from them being that they had 92 averages in the classes they despised but did perfectly well in. They would be helping Roan study for it was a sheer miracle if he had passed with a 66.   
  
"Well lucky for you two...." Roan started to say. But there was a rustle in the bushes, and they turned to it and saw the forms of Laurie-Anne and Eddie making out, consumed in their lovemaking, well sort of.   
  
"Um excuse me." Catty told the two lovebirds. She hated people showing affection with another unless she was apart of it and with her attitude it was easy to see why she didn't have a boyfriend.   
  
"Excuse me what?" Eddie retorted back at her. "We're kissing and if you don't like it go somewhere else." Dismissing them with his hand.  
  
"What? Hey! We were here first. Now take your bags and leave, go, vamoose. This is one of the only shady places on the grounds of the school and we were having a   
  
private talk." Sebastian argued with them. Laurie-Anne stopped Eddie from saying something and pulled him away with a kiss.  
  
The three cousins (to each other except Roan and Sebastian) could hear them talking in lone tones.  
  
"We were there first. He had no right to push us off and you took me away just because he was your frikken ex-boy toy. I should keep his mouth closed and yours for letting him do that. I was so humiliated."  
  
"Come on Eddie. They were there first and you know it. God. I don't know why I decided to date you anyway. You can be such a moron sometimes." She told him.  
  
"A moron huh? Well how about when a moron...."and there was a loud smack. They could hear the brunette crying.   
  
Sebastian started to get really angry, and the other two didn't seem to notice. He could feel himself getting stronger and slightly bigger but nothing else. He raced through the brush and tackled Eddie sending him into submission.   
  
"How dare you attack Laurie!" he cried in a blind rage. He sent a uppercut but hit his lip causing it to start to bleed. He got up and walked to Laurie who fell into his arms, a bruise forming on her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly and she shook her head and began to cry in his shoulder. Eddie began cursing as he wiped the blood with his hand away from his face. He would get back at Sebastian Halliwell if it were the last thing he ever did.   
  
The school day ended and after receiving a demerit for fighting, Sebastian and Laurie-Anne was a couple again. Over and over again she asked for forgiveness for leaving him and he kept forgiving her.   
  
"Mom is going to kill you. You know that right? Her perfect angel getting a detention for fighting. Its' like your first ever and I don't believe you got that angry. What was in your head when he hit her?" Roan asked inquisitively.   
  
Meanwhile Eddie was sitting in the senior parking lot alone and looked around for anyone and took out his sketch book and continued of a demon (who is known as a basilisk). A larger version of the evil creature whose stare from yellow eyes could petrify you at a glance.   
  
"That's a wonderful drawing. You certainly do have the talent now that I have seen it in action." A voice said and Eddie looked up. It was a dark but airy voice and it was a guy.  
  
Eddie looked up to see an elderly man, about in his sixties with a package in his right hand and a devilish smile. He didn't have a right hand that was covered in a colored scarf. He started to get up but the man stopped him.   
  
"I have been watching your work. It is very good, and it is so good I want to give you a present. I saw the scuffle between that boy and you. My gift could let you have the power to doom him to death." The man said in the same airy voice.  
  
"What do you want in return sir?" Eddie asked in a drawling voice.   
  
"The satisfaction of.... a Halliwell...dead." The old man said in a lower mumbling voice.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The satisfaction that you will have fun with your new present young man."  
  
And he handed the boy a package. It was a sketchbook and a long and slender red pencil with black lead. He turned to the first page and he placed the picture of the basilisk there to keep it stored.   
  
"What I suggest you do young man is write your name on that piece of parchment with the pencil I just gave you and have fun with your new friend." The old man said.  
  
"Thank you...Thank you...sir..." and at that moment Eddie dropped his pencil and when he looked up the old man was gone. He did what the old man said and there was an iridescent glow of the picture and three feet away from him the basilisk he had just finished waiting for his command.   
  
The old man watched the boy petting the demon-like creature. It had been so easy wooing the boy to accept the gift. Hopefully the demon would kill the target Sebastian Halliwell and the other two would crumble without him.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Sebastian said.  
  
"I know he did a very bad thing and I am happy you avenged her but why did you have to leave a mark? I mean I didn't know you were...that strong..." and their mother sat down shaking a little.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe? Are you alright?" Catty asked her.   
  
"Catty, leave. Go find your father and get him here at once. I have to talk to him about something." And with a flash of light the girl was gone.  
  
"Sebastian, rest and go to bed. You've had a long day and I will talk to your teachers about the detention, Roan you too. You guys are going to the club tonight to see Lifehouse aren't you? You'll need your rest." And they nodded going upstairs.  
  
"What got mom all freaked out Seb?" Roan asked. After watching her pause every word before they were frightened for her.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my powers. Maybe I have super strength or something." He said and collapsed on his bed falling into a deep slumber, Roan right behind him on the bed across from him.  
  
A few hours later, fully refreshed the two boys dressed in their best: Sebastian wearing his Armani wardrobe: collared shirt, khaki pants, and leather jacket, where his brother was the Gucci king wearing the same articles but a deerskin jacket. They had driven with their Aunt Piper and Catty.   
  
"Now you guys behave yourself in front of the band. And yes Catty I will make sure they sign your autograph book. Don't worry." Piper told them.  
  
Catty was an addicted Lifehouse fan. She had posters across her walls and a book on their hobbies, goals, and lifestyle. She had wanted to go to the concert in the downtown area but couldn't afford it and was thrilled when her mother had booked them for her club P3. The three entered going down the stairs and were able to actually meet the band. They shook hands and Catty even got a kiss from the lead singer.   
  
About half an hour later the club was full of adults and teens that were eager to see this righteous band play their stuff. Sebastian was dancing with Laurie-Anne when he felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned thinking it was Catty.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked loudly over the noise.  
  
It was Eddie. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans accompanied that he had a wife beater on his upper body. He had a mischievous grin on his face and yelled over the yelling of the anxious crowd.  
  
"Can we talk outside? I want to make amends in a place where we can here each other." Eddie asked.  
  
"Sure." He answered turning back to Laurie-Anne who nodded smiling and made way to the bar to get a non-alcoholic drink.  
  
Going up the stairs through the large amounts of people, the two ended up in the back alley of the club. It was dark and the street lamp was out making it very creepy and scary.  
  
"Any reason why we had to make amends back here?" Sebastian asked. And then he felt it, a dark energy in the alley. He watched Eddie giggle insanely, and he started to speak.  
  
"I brought you here to kill you Sebastian Halliwell. The one who ruined my life, you will die."  
  
"Oh really?" Sebastian replied. He turned to see a large demon like creature with its eyes closed standing before him. He knew what it was from pictures: a basilisk. He knew from the book of shadows how to defeat a basilisk by making it look at its reflection and unfortunately there were no mirrors around.  
  
"A basilisk. Creative Eddie. You must of received supernatural help if you can't deal with a problem yourself." He told him.  
  
"How dare you! Basilisk, open your eyes and release your evil magic." Eddie shrieked before running away into the line of people waiting to enter the club.   
  
The beast slowly opened his eyes and Sebastian jumped against the wall. Could he do it? Could he transfigure a piece of crap into a mirror? He had only been able to transfigure himself but he knew he could turn into a mirror but he might become broken.   
  
He grabbed a lead pipe that was lying on the ground and concentrated for everything that depended on it. He breathed in and the magic flowed turning the pipe into a mirror the same size. Sebastian breathed.   
  
"Hey ugly! Take a look at this!" he said and placed the mirror in front of the demon whose eyes were shining yellow. There was a burst of light and there was stone statue standing in front of the male witch. He then took spoke a five minute spell and the figure crumbled into dust and billowed far away from the alley.  
  
There was a poof of smoke and a girl that Sebastian had never seen before stood before him. She smiled at him and walked over to him.  
  
"Hiya. I'm Danii, the whitelighter of the Progeny. Quite an honor, sorry if I scared you. I really haven't mastered orbing so I poof and its' not a big deal." She said taking out her hand to shake his.  
  
"Why didn't you try and help me?" Sebastian asked.   
  
"I had just found out that the basilisk was going to attack you. I'm new at being a whitelighter. I've only been doing this for about thirty years or so. Cut me some slack. At least you are all right and that's good. We have to find who sent it after you." Danii told him.  
  
"I know who, Eddie. He sent the beast at me." He told her.  
  
"No. Rookie...the person who gave him the power to summon the creature and what I mean is this is your average mortal. He shouldn't have that kind of power. I'll be back in a few." She said poofing out of sight leaving a small white cloud as her trademark.   
  
"Good riddance." Sebastian mumbled and made his way back inside the club. There he pulled Catty and Roan to the side to explain what had happened a half an hour before. "Eddie summoned a demon."  
  
"What? How could he do that? That's impossible for mortals to be able to summon a demon. I could feel an evil's presence inside but not outside." Catty exclaimed furious that she had miss the battle.  
  
"What we need to do is find out who gave the jerk the power to do what he did." Roan said in a small whisper that they hardly heard.   
  
"I met our whitelighter. Her name is Danii and she is...basically...a klutz. She can't orb, her powers are wacky, and she has an attitude. She follows like the "whitelighter" guide to making demon killing boring for witches." Sebastian told them.  
  
"I've heard of her. I think I met her once. Dad took me up there and I met a whole bunch of whitelighters. Being that I am one of the only children of a whitelighter and a witch most of them stayed away but there was this girl and her name was Danielle and she asked questions. I can't remember really. Too foggy, must be the councils' work but in thinking I believe we can find out who sent Sebastian the demon kit. Let's go home to the BoS." Catty said rapidly.   
  
She mumbled she'd orb them out as soon as the coast was clear and after telling their mothers' where they were headed they went to the back exit and into the same alleyway that Sebastian had been standing moments before. In a flash they were gone.  
  
What they didn't know that someone had been watching them.   
  
They landed pinpointed in the attic. It was a first for the girl who was a white witch. (That is what she called herself, no reference to Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe). The book was already open and there was a drawing with strange symbols covering the picture.   
  
"What is it?" Roan asked them clueless to what it was. He could tell the Sebastian was entranced by the picture or photo in the book. He had a strange connection with the book, the house, with...probably almost everything.   
  
"I can read what's in the picture. It's weird you know? I mean one second its gibberish then I can read it like it was a second language to me." He said placing his hands on the picture.   
  
"What does it say Seb?" Catty asked nervously. She was shivering and it wasn't cold doing it, it was absolute fear.   
  
"It say's "This is the Artist's Dilemma. Once every ten years the Dilemma is given to a mortal tainted with darkness. Its whereabouts before being given to the mortal is unknown and only know that whatever is drawn rises from the pages.   
  
"Okay. Now we know what it is but who gave it to him. I can't have been another mortal, that's just stupid. It would have to be either a warlock or a demon." Roan suggested.  
  
"Not a warlock, because if it was a warlock he would of use the powers of the book anyway for his own means Roan. No. I am pretty sure it was a demon. What about that demon that we fought the day we got our powers? Could he have some bigger role in this whole thing?" Catty asked consciously.   
  
"It was probably him but we don't even know where he is. All we know is that there is a Neo Triad trying to kill us and the demon is probably trying to go after me first because of my power of transfiguration. Oh I didn't tell you. I can transfigure objects into other objects. That's' how I defeated the basilisk. "  
  
"Your powers are growing more rapidly. Mom and Aunt Phoebe's powers didn't change or they didn't get a new power until about a year after they first received their powers. We've only had our powers for about six months and your power has already rapidly grown." Catty told Sebastian.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe there is something mutating my magic. I don't know..." Sebastian said.   
  
"We'll figure it out dude. I mean you can't be different. Mom's husband was a human and my powers haven't changed at all. All I do is shoot mind bolts and stuff." Roan told him placing a hand on his shoulder concerned.   
  
"Yeah. We should check it out." Sebastian said turning the pages of the book. There was a brightly colored page that stood out from the rest that said "A Witches Power"  
  
A witches power will grow almost once the power is gained. It may become more powerful in the way that it is used or it may become something more entirely. My power happened to grow so much that instead of using my mind for telekinesis I could use my hands and then a few months later I gained the power of astral projection. For one whose power is growing rapidly take care and be wary of the problems you might cause.   
Sincerely,   
Prue Halliwell.  
  
"Aunt Prue? Wow. This page is really old. Aunt Prue died while our mom's were pregnant with us." Catty announced.   
  
Interrupting the silence there was a puff of smoke. Where the smoke billowed was a female form that was petit but not perfect. She was now wearing overalls, and her brownish blonde hair was in a ponytail. She smiled at them.  
  
"Guys, this is Danii. She's our whitelighter. Danii, Roan. Roan, Danii. Danii, you probably already know Catty." Sebastian said sighing.   
  
"Hello again Catty. Nice to meet you Roan, wow nice dig." Danii said excitedly. She had never been in a witch's house before and it was really amazing for her to see everything.   
  
"Our problem is that we have a crazed art student on our asses who is pissed off at Sebastian just because he gave him a black eye." Roan told her.  
  
"It's more than that. Now that Eddie has the book his darkness has grown way out of proportion and he's channeling that into his artwork. The more dark he gets the worse and harder to kill his creations are." Catty exclaimed.  
  
"How are we supposed to defeat him? Do we say, "Please Eddie, can we have the sketchbook because we don't want you to kill anyone or mess up our town more than it already is...?" Roan asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Let me see bro. The book says that the only way to send the book back into the void where it originates is to destroy it. It has been burned, frozen, and even puréed in a blender. As long as that and the pencil that is used to draw is gone the keeper of it will have hardly any more powers except ones that he designed before the destruction of the book." Sebastian told them.   
  
"Let's try a find spell," Danii suggested. "I mean if you want to."   
  
"Why don't we just scry for it? I mean if it is mentioned in the Book of Shadows it should be easy to find." Catty suggested. "Your idea is good Danii but scrying for it is more practical."   
  
Catty removed her pendent from her neck and placed it on top of the design of the book, the crystal glew from a dark blue to a bright majestic purple, then returning the dark sapphire. She lifted it up by the beads and took out the map that was under the book. The sapphire began to swing and the pages of the map book turned on its own accord. Suddenly one point of the map started to glow the purplish color.   
  
  
"Let's go. I know that area. Danii, Catty, can you girls transport me and Roan separately to that place on the map?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"No." Danii said. "By doing that I'd be violating so many codes. I can't sorry. I'll be watching you in battle but I can't interfere unless one of you gets hurt. Sorry." And there was a puff of smoke signaling she had once again vanished.  
  
"I've only known her for half an hour and she is beginning to annoy the heck out of me." Sebastian groaned to Roan.   
  
"Guys. Something happened. The book is still where I scryed for it but something is fighting the scrying spell, the person wants to keep it hidden. Let's go now. I may be weak when we get there."   
  
"Alright. I'll try to create a link between us so you won't be that worn out when we face him. He may have an army of creatures to fight against us and we may expect this to be a trap." Roan told her and uttered some words that were very low and a glow surrounded the two cousins.   
  
"Let's go." Sebastian told them.   
  
The three of them took hands and there was a blast of white light that filled the room and the three were gone.  
  
Meanwhile in the back alley of the magic shop, Eddie was having the time of his life creating imps and unrecognizable demons that stood at attention in waiting. He was ordering them in these lines and telling them the plans to kill Sebastian Halliwell.   
  
"As soon as he gets here I want him dead...no...I want him writhing in pain so I can kill him myself." He said as he was holding the Artist's Dilemma. He suddenly flew backwards about three feet and three people stood in the entrance of the alley.  
  
"Give us the sketchpad Eddie." One said.  
  
"Yeah before you hurt someone." A feminine voice that was familiar said.  
  
"I'm sorry everything led to this Ed." A voice that was Sebastian Halliwell told him.  
  
"Pain! Give them all pain!" Eddie screamed, while the demons flew at the three figures he drew a staff of power. It materialized in his hand.  
  
He stood up proud and tall. His body was changed. Because of the sketchbook he had drawn himself in the likeness he wanted to see. He was now slightly taller and more muscular, he had golden hair as that of a super saiyian but with his staff he was more powerful than even a level one. His eyes stayed the same cold hazel that it had before he had changed and he believed he was all-powerful.  
  
The staff glew in his hand as he fired bolts of energy at the two who were with Sebastian, but suddenly there was a fourth figure who charged at Eddie and took the sketchbook out of his hand, its pencil flying out of sight.   
  
"I got the sketchbook," the girl said.   
  
She threw it towards Sebastian, but it was caught by one of the many creatures. They howled and screamed trying to give it back to their master but writhed in pain, instead for Roan had sent bolts of mind energy at their undeveloped brains causing them complete annihilation and pain.  
  
The demon dropped the sketchpad and Catty ran and dived for it, throwing the pad up in the air before vanishing under hundreds of little imps. There was a maniacal laugh that came from Eddie.  
  
"Catty!" Roan shrieked at the pile of monsters.   
  
"Catty? Catty...." Eddie said in disbelief. He fell on his knees and began to cry. He had liked Catty, a lot. He had wanted to ask her to the spring fling at the school, but now he'd never get the chance.  
  
"Missing something Eddie?" the voice said again. He looked up to see the sketchpad ripped in half, his creations fading away to nothing. It was Catty.  
  
"No! You can't do this! No! It's not fair! I will get even and I will kill you all. All of you!!" Eddie screamed in a rage before vanishing in thin air.   
  
"At least that's over with." Catty said and sighed softly. She never had let her double "die before." It was a horrible experience because she believed that her clone was attached to her by the mind or by the heart. She didn't know but had felt some kind of pain that was more emotional that physical.   
  
"Sebastian? What's next? Do we try and find Eddie and get him help or do we go and find the demon who gave him the sketchpad." Roan asked.  
  
"Neither. We are going to take the remains of this...." Sebastian told them, pointing to the dismantled sketchpad but something happened. It vanished in a hazy orange glow.  
  
"Oh great...can't wait till another artist's dilemma." Roan said and rolled his eyes causing the three of them to laugh hysterically. Returning home Phoebe called through the house:  
  
"Sebastian. You got a letter from New York."   
  
"What?" He asked in wonder. He found the letter on the top of the mail pile and ripped it open.   
  
"What's up?" Catty asked.  
  
"I won a essay contest and I get to spend 3 months in New York City because of it." Sebastian told them.  
  
Outside the house, a male figure was leaving it muttering "Sebastian, be careful. I don't want you hurt."   
  



End file.
